Tal como eres
by licht 4012
Summary: Crossover Gakuen Alice y Prince of Tennis. Todo comenzó cuando a la chica de dos trenzas le enviarón una solicitud para asistir a gakuen alice. RXS NXM y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a mejorar mi escritura. Bueno este fic lo habia eliminado y luego decidi volverlo a subir.

Chapter 1

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la academia seigaku.**

**Una mañana en seigaku en la salón 7-C.**

En una aciento junto a la vetana se encontraba un chica de ojos carmesí y cabello rojizo viendo el paisaje su nombre era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki se solisita que se dirija a la sala de dirección - se escuchó por los parlantes.

Todos en su salón se sorprendieron y la miraron fijamente a Sakuno y comenzarón a murmurar excepcion los amigos de ella.

-Se ve que la mosquita muerta hizo algo malo -dijo una chica malebolamente con una sonrisa.

-Yo sabía que un día iba ser algo malo -dijo otra chica

Tomoka la amiga de Sakuno se pusó furiosa al oír los comentarios que estaban haciendo y estuvo a punto de gritarles, pero Sakuno se lo impidío.

-silencio-dice el profesor, mientras sus alumnos seguian conversando.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó el profesor mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Todos los alumnos hicieron silencio.

-Ryuzaki tiene permiso para retirase -dijo el profesor acomodandose las gafas.

**En el salón del director.**

La chica de ojos carmesí habré la puerta.

-Con permiso -dice Sakuno algo nerviosa.

-Pasa Ryuzaki y toma asiento- dijo el director mientras la chica obedecía.

-Este señor es Narumi el vino a buscarte para que asistas a la Academia de Alice-volvió hablar el director.

-Creí que ya habia quedado en claro que yo no iba asistir -contesto Sakuno algo extrañada.

-Si tu y tu abuela cambian de opinión les dejo esta tarjera para que se comuniquen con nostros -dijo Narumi con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba el ojo y entregaba la tarjeta.

-Esta bien, pero estoy segura de que no sera necesario -dijó Sakuno cona gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.¿

-Bueno Ryuzaki puede retirase -dijo el director.

Y la chica de ojos carmesí abandona del salón del director y vuelve para su salón.

**En el salón de Sakuno.**

Sakuno entró a su salón y todos la miraban fijemente.

-Ryuzaki porfavor vaya a su lugar -dijo el profesor.

Ella obedeció y fue a su lugar y se se sentó.

-¿Que pasó? -le susurró tomoka preocupada a su amiga.

-En el recreo te digo - le susurró Sakuno algo nerviosa.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Que ocurrira e el proximo capitulo?.  
**

NO SE LO PIERDAN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

-Ring Ring. -sono el timbre.

Academia Seigaku.

En el salón de 7-C.

Tomoka y Sakuno estan sentandas en sus lugares.

-Ahora dime ¿que te dijerón?. ¿te retaròn?, ¿te castigarón?, ¿te dieron un aviso .. . ?- dijo Tomoka preocupada llenando de preguntas a su amiga.

-COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SI ME LLENAS DE PREGUNTAS Y NO ME DEJAS CONTESTAR-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí inerrumpiendo a Tomoka.

La chica de dos colestas se quedo en silencio, para escuchar a su amiga.

-Te acordas que te conté que un señor vino a mi casa a pedirme que asistiera a Gakuen Alice.-dijo la chica de cabello rojizo despues de dar un suspiro.

Tomoka le afirmo con la cabeza.

-Vino de vuelta a pedirme que fuera a Gakuen Alice.-dijo Sakuno seria

-Y ¿vos aceptastes?-pregunto Tomoka con curiosidad.

-No, acepte yo ya se como es Gakuen Alice y no quiero asistir-dijo Sakuno seria y algo molesta.

-¿Por que? vos sabes que a esa academia solo envian solicitudes para algunos chicos. Hay muchos genios que quieren asistir y no les envian la solicitud-dijo Tomoka algo seria.

-Tomoka, tu no entiendes para entrar a esa academia no hay que ser genio, hay que . . . -dijo Sakuno sin terminar lo que iba decir.

-¿Hay que?-dijo Tomoka para que su amiga continuara lo que iba a decir.

-Olvidalo, no quiero hablar del tema. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué me ibas a decir de tus hermanitos?-pregunto Sakuno cambiando de tema.

-Ellos no me tienen respeto como hermana mayor. Ayer ellos . . .-empezo hablar molesta y a contarle todo a sakuno.

En la azotea.

Un muchacho de ojos dorados recostado e el suelo.

-Aquí, estas Echizen te anduve buscando por todas partes -dijo el presumido de Horio Satoshi algo molesto mientras abría la puerta. Es un chico de cabello y ojos marrones.

-No es mi problema-dijo Ryoma Echizen indifernte. Es un de cabello negro con destellos verdes y de ojos dorados.

Horio suspiro.

-No tienes remedio-dijo el chico de cabello marrones.

-¿Que queriás?-dijo Ryoma indiferente.

-Viste que hoy llamarón a Ryuzaki para que fuera a dirección. ¿Le podrías preguntar para que la llamarón?-pregntó Horio.

-Si quieres saber ¿porque nose se lo preguntas tu? -dijo Ryoma con su tono de indiferencia.

-Dejalo Echizen, yo creia que tu querias saber porque llamarón a Ryuzaki a la dirección-dijo Horio mientras se iba.

-Ring Ring.-sonó el timbre.

Todos se dirigieron sus salones.

En el salón 7-C.

Todos estaban en sus lugares en silencio y el profesor dando clases.

A Sakuno le llegó un papel que decia "¿que te dijerón cuando fuistes a dirección?" -decía la nota que era parte de Horio.

Sakuno vio a su amigo y la cara de algo de preocupacion y le envio una nota que decia:"Me llamaron porque vino un señor para que asistiera a otra academia."

Horio se sorprendió de lo que decía la nota y cuando le iba enviarle una nota.

-¡SATOSHI! -grito de el profesor algo enfadado.

-Si, señor -dijo el presumido con algo de dificultad.

-¿Puede decirme en que año fue la 2da guerra mundial?-dijo el profesor algo molesto.

-Fue en el año . . en el año. . .-decía Horio pensando.

-Olvidelo, ponga atención-dijo resignado mientras se daba vuelta para sguir escrbiendo en la pizarra.

Horio dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se prestaba atención a lo que decía y escribía lo que decia el profesor.

GAKUEN ALICE.

Una chica de pelo largo castaño sujetado por dos lazos y ojos color miel llamada Mikan Yukihara caminando con su mejor amiga por los jardines de la escuela.

-Ah que le habra pasado Narumi-sensei ayer y hoy falto a clases -dijo Mikan dando un suspiro.

-Habra tenido cosas que hacer -dijo Hotaru si interes haciendo que su amgia se moleste. Hotaru Imai ua chica de abello egro corto

-¿Acaso no te importa?-preguntó la castaña algo molesta con deseos de golpear a su amiga.

-En lo absoluto-contesto la pelinegra sin en mas miimo interes.

-No, tienes remedio-dijo Mikan con resignación y haciendo un puchero.

Mikan vio a Narumi-sensei praticando con otro profesor.

-¡NARUMI-SENSEI!-gritó Mikan emocionada y con mucha felicidad dirigindose a hacia donde se encontraba su profesor.

Narumi la vio y le sonrió.

-Hola, Mika-chan ¿como has estado?-dijo Narumi alegremente.

-Bien, ¿porqué falto a clases ayer y hoy?-dijo Mikan con algo de preocupación.

-Fui a buscar una chica para que asista a la academia -dijo Narumia algo serio.

-¿Una chica?¿Cuántos años tiene?-dijo algo soprendida.

-Tiene la misma edad que tu-dijo narumi sonriente.

-Ah, y ¿va asistir?-preguntó Mikan con algo de curiosidad.

-Ya deja de hacer preguntas y vamonos-dijo Hotaru llevandose a Mikan.

-Y las dos se fueron y se dirigieron al laboratorio de Hotaru.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo siguiente n.n, perdon por las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior.

...

**N.A:**

Baka=Idiota.

-chan:Saku-chan es como decir Sakunito.

.**CHAPTER 3**

**LA NOTICIA**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**GAKUEN ALICE .**

**Laboratorio de Hotaru.**

Hotaru ¿por que no me dejaste seguir hablando con Narumi-sensei?-dijo MIkan algo molesta.

-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-disparó Hotaru a Mikan con su pistola para Bakas.

-¡HOTARU!-gritó Mikan molesta.

-Oye, no grites vas a dejar a todos sordos-dijo Hotaru algo molesta.

-¿Porque, me pegaste?-dijo mikan molesta.

-1:porque eres una baka, 2: me dijiste que ibas a limpiar el labaratorio-dijo Hotaru algo molesta.

-Perdon, se me habia olvidado-dijo mikan mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mejor comienza a limpiar, mientras yo hago mi trabajo-dijo Hotaru algo seria mientras se sentaba en su asiento mientras tomaba el aparato para seguirlo construyendo.

Estabien-dijo Mikan con una sonrisa mientras toma la escoba para comenzar a barrer. Ella le dijo que iba a limpiar el laboratorio porque, queria ayudar a su amiga que siempre la ayudo en la gran mayoria de los problemas que ella tiene y no solo por esa razón sino tambien porque queria estar cerca de ella y acompañarla.

Y así tanscurrió una tarde en Gakuen alice.

**ACADEMIA DE SEIGAKU.**

**En algun lugar de la academia.**

-Sakuno ¿que piensas a hacer respesto a lo de Gakuen alice?-preguntó Tomoka algo emocioada.

-Lo he estado pensando bien y creo que al final terminare llendo-le contesto Sakuno a su amiga con algo de trizteza.

-No te ves muy feliz-dijo Tomoka preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Tomo-chan estoy bien nada mas es que estoy cansada-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Vamos a ver los entrenamientos?, el entrenamiento de los titulares esta por comenzar-dijo Tomoka algo animada.

La chica de ojos carmesí dio un suspiro.

-Tengo pensado irme a mi casa para descansar un poco.¿Podrías avisarle a mi abuela que me voy casa?-preguntó sakuno a su amiga.

-Si, le diré. Descansa bien hasta mañana.-dijo Tomka algo animada despidiendose de su amiga.

-Gracias Tomo-chan, hasta mañana-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Sakuno se dirigío para su casa y Tomoka se dirigio a las canchas de tenis.

**En las canchas de tenis.**

-El chico presumido con sus 4 años de experiencia en tenis con 2 de sus amigos Katsuo y Kachiro. Estan recogiendo pelotas.

-Katsuo y Kachiro son muy buenos amigos de Sakuno, van el la misma clase,todos los dias se saludan con Sakuno y estan insciptos en el club de tenis igual que Horio.

-Miren, ahí llega Tomoka.-dijo Kachiro mientras corria alrededor de la cancha con sus compañeros.

-Sí, pero no esta Sakuno con ella.-dijo Katsuo.

-Si es normal.-dijo Horio intentando de sonar inteligente mientras corria.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo katsuo mientras corria.

-Sakuno y Tomoka siempre estan juntas-dijo Kachiro.

-Ella seguramente fue aceptar la solicitud-dijo Horio tratando de sonar inteligente.

-¡¿Que solicitud?!-dijeron ellos.

-Con mi 4 años de experiencia en tenis...-decia Horio con astusia pero, fue interrumpido por sus 2 amigos.

-¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON TUS 4 AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA EN TENIS!-gritarón Kachiro y Katsuo al mismo tiempo y algo molestos.

-Hola, chicos de que hablan-dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa mientras los 3 chicos pararon de correr.

-¿Es cierto que Sakuno se fue aceptar una solicitud?-preguntó kachiro.

-Si es cierto que le enviaron una solicitud pero, ella ahora se fue a casa porque estaba muy cansada.-dio Tomoka.

-¿Para que le enviaron la solicitud?-preguntó Katsuo.

-Para asistir a Gakuen alice-dijeron el presumido y la chica.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijeron los otros chicos.

-Oigan mejor que sigan corriendo o tendrán que tomar mi nuevo jugo versión "Amore"-dijo Inui malifivamente. Es un chico de cabello negro y usa lentes que impiden ver sus ojos.

Y los tres chicos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

-"¡Ryuzaki le enviaron una solicitud"-pensó Ryoma quien logro escuchar una parte de la conversacion de ellos 4.-"Ella no esta aqui seguramente fue aceptar la solicitud-volvió a pensar Ryoma.

**En la casa de Sakuno.**

"Sera mejor que acepte ir a Gakuen Alice"-pensó cierta chica de ojos carmesí-"Seria egoísta quedarme con ellos y poner a todos en peligro".

**Gakuen Alice.**

Laboratorio de Hotaru.**  
**

-Hey, Hotaru.-decía Mikan mientras barría.

-¿Que quieres?.-pregunto la oji-violeta concentrada en el aparato que estaba construyendo.

-¿Como crees que sera la chica?.-preguntó la oji-miel con curiosidad.

-No lo se.-contestó la pelinegra sin darle interes.

-¿No te da curiosidad?.-preguntó la pelicastaña.

-Ni en lo mas mínimo.-contestó la oji-violeta sin interés.

-No tienes remedio.-dijo miken resignada.

* * *

**Continuara**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Se que esta corto pero desde el 5 para adelante prometo hacerlo mas largos. u.u**

**Bueno, espero que halla sido de su agrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente n.n, perdón por las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior.

...

**N.A:**

Baka: idiota.

sensei-maestro

oni-chan: es hermano

-chan:Saku-chan es como decir Sakunito.

.**CHAPTER 4**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Casa de Sakuno.**

Una mañana soleada.

La chica de ojos carmesí se encontraba en su habitación viendo un álbum de fotos mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.

**Academia Seigaku.**

**Clase 7-B.**

El profesor pasaba la lista.

-Okanawa.-dijo el profesor.

-Presente.-dijo el chico.

-Tsukino.-dijo el profesor.

-Presente, profesor se salteo a Ryuzaki.-dijo la chica.

-No me la saltee ella va ser transferida a otra academia. Sigamos con la lista.-dijo el profesor.

-Usui.-y así el profesor siguio pasando la lista.

**En el recreo.**

-Ya escucharon lo de Ryuzaki.-dijo una chica.

-Sí algunos dicen que se fue de la academia porque Ryoma la rechazó.-dijo otra chica.

-A mi me dijeron que se fue porque le gusta otro chico.-dijo otra chica que se encontraba junto a las otras.

-Ya se estan creando rumores.-dijo Katsuo dando un suspiro quien había logrado escuchar la conversación.

-Si es cierto.-dijo Kachiro asintiendo.

-Hey, Osaka ¿porque no vino Ryuzaki?.-preguntó el presumido uniceja**.**

-No lo se.-contestó la chica de dos coletas algo preocupada y triste.

-¿Como no lo sabes? tu eres la mejor amiga de Ryuzaki.-dijo Horio algo confundido.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-cotestó Tomoka molesta.

**Gakuen Alice.**

**En la clase de Mikan.**

Ahora tenemos con narumi-sensei.-dijo Mikan sonriente.

-Tu eres la única que se pone contenta porque tenemos con narumi-dijo la chica gatuna hermana del chico "pelo de algas".Esta chica es la presidenta del club de Natsume y Ruka.

Natsume Hyuga es un chico de ojos carmesí. Su alice es el fuego. Su mejor amigo es Ruka Nogi. Su hermana es aoi hyuga.

Ruka Nogi es el mejor amigo de Natusme. Su alice es del feromonas de animales. Es rubio y de ojos celeste. El es muy buen amigo de Mikan. Ruka antes le gustaba Mikan pero, empezó sentir algo mas fuerte por ...(**Nota de Ruka: **¡No lo digas!. **N.A: **Yo no lo digo, lo escribo.** Nota de Ruka: **Pues no lo escribas. **N.A:** Esta bien no lo escribiré, ni lo diré por ahora. **Nota de Ruka: **¿Cómo que por ahora?.** N.A: **Ya deja de interrumpir y dejame seguir con la historia.) Habitualmente lleva un conejo blanco en sus brazos.

-No es cierto, yo también me pondría contenta y además a mi me agrada Narumi-sensei.-dijo Aoi defendiendo a Mikan.

Aoi Hyuga hermana de Natsume Hyuga. Ella tiene el alice de el fuego al igual que su hermano.

-Aoi.-dijo cierto chico rubio con un conejo blanco en sus brazos.

-Habíamos, quedado que íbamos a venir los 3 juntos.-dijo Natsume algo molesto.

-Perdon, oni-chan me olvide.-djo Aoi algo avergonzada.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Nastume resignado.

-Hola, Ruka-pyon y Natsume-kun.-dijo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura-san.-correspondiendo el saludo.

-Hola florecitas.-dijo Natsume burlonamente.

-¿Florecitas?.-dijo la ojimiel confundida.

**Unos segundos después.**

Mikan razono lo que Natsume le había dicho.

-¡PERVERTIDO¡.-gritó Mikan molesta.

-No es mi culpa tu me las mostraste, Baka.-dijo el ojicarmesí defendiéndose.

-Zorro.-insulto la castaña al pelinegro.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a al salón ya esta por llegar el profesor.-dijo Aoi mientras se dirigía para su salón.-Nos vemos después.-dijo ella entes de marcharse.

**Unos minutos después.**

-Hola mis queridos alumnos ¿me extrañaron mucho?.-dijo Narumi mientras entraba sonriente.

-Nadie te extraño.-susurraron algunos alumnos.

-¿Como si alguien lo fuera a extrañar?.-susurraron otros alumnos.

-Bueno, comencemos . . . .-dijo el profesor que no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por cierta chica de ojos color miel.

-Narumi-sensei. ¿Cuando va venir la chica que me hablaste ayer?.-pregunto Mikan con curiosidad.

-En una semana.-contestó el profesor con su típica sonrisa.

-Ah.-dijo con algo de decepción la chica de ojos color miel.-¿Como se llama?.-volvió a hacer otra pregunta la chica.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki.-le dijo el profesor mientras veía la reacción de Natsume.

Natsume se empezó a poner poner pálido después de escuchar el nombre de la chica, por que es a chica es ...'

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**CONTINUARA.**

¿Que sera esa chica de Natsume?_._O.O.

¿Sera su hermana, amiga, novia, su primer amor, su enemiga...?

Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo.

**Agradesco sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les guste.**

**Notas:**

**Sempai : es cuando se refiere a alguien con mas experiencia en algo lo usan principalmente los estudiantes.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Gakuen alice.

En el salón de Mikan.

Natsume se había puesto pálido al oír el nombre de la chica que iba a ser transferida porque esa chica es su prima**(N.A: ¿Que pensaron que era?)**. No quería que mas de sus seres querido terminara en la academia. Si su prima en venia a la academia su alice va ser clasificado como peligroso y es posible que hagan con ella lo mismo que hicieron con el.

-Natsume ¿estas bien?.-preguntó su amigo Ruka.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-le contestó el chico de ojos carmesí.

-Estas pálido.-le vuelve a hablar Ruka preocupado mirando a su amigo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.-le dijo Natsume a Ruka.

-Bueno chicos hoy haremos . . . -dijo el profesor alegremente mientras empezaba a decir la tarea.

Casa de Sakuno.

-Sakuno, ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?.-preguntó Sumire la abuela de Saku. Sus ojos y cabello son castaños. Mientras aprontaba sus cosas para dirigirse a la academia.

-Sí, abuela.-contestó segura la chica.

-Bueno si estas segura no diré mas nada.-dijo la abuela.

-Me tengo que ir a los entrenamientos de los muchas volveré 6:45pm.-dijo la castaña cambiando de tema.

-Esta bien.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Adíos.-dijo la anciana y se fue.

En las canchas de tenis.

-¡Más rápido o sino tendrán que tomarse mi nuevo jugo especial!.-dijo Inui. Tiene cabellos negro y usa lentes. Entrenador de los titulares del club de tenis y también el recopilador de datos.

-"¡NI LOCO VOY A TOMAR ESO!".-pensaron todos los titulares antes de empezar a correr rápidamente.

-¡IDIOTA, APARTATE DE MI CAMINO!.-gritó el titular Kaoru molesto mientras corria. Tiene cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA?!.-también gritó Momoshiro molesto mientras corría. Tiene cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-Pues al idiota que tengo al lado..-dijo Kaoru refiriéndose al ojivioleta haciendo que este se molestara.

-¡CALLATE, SERPIENTE!.-gritó Momoshiro molesto **(Nota de Momoshiro: No me llames Momoshiro solo dime Momo. N.A: Esta bien, Momo. N.M: Así esta mejor. N.A: No interrumpas mas y dejame seguir con la historia).**

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES SERPIENTE?!.-gritó Kaoru molesto.

Ryoma quien estaba tras de ellos tomo una raqueta que estaba apoyada en la pared y se la dio a Kawamura.

Kawamura es una chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

En el momento que Kawamura agarró la raqueta su velocidad aumento y sobrepaso a Kaoru y a Momo. Ryoma aprovechó el espacio que quedaba entre Momo y Kaoru y pasó por ahí dejando a todos los titulares atrás.

-Aun les falta mucho.-dijo Ryoma con astucia mientras corría.

-ECHIZEN.-dijo Kaoru molesto.

-Maldito enano.-dijo Momoshiro también molesto.

Gakuen Alice.

Salon de Mikan.

-Natsume, ¿estas bien?.-pregunto Mikan preocupada.

-No molestes florecitas.-dijo Natsume con molestia aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz porque Mikan se preocupaba por él.

-¡NATSUME!.-gritó Mikan molesta..

Mikan estaba a punto de golpear Natsume y justo llego Aoi.

-Hola, Mikan.-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Aoi.-dijo Mikan alegremente olvidándose de que iba a golpear a Natsume.

-Hermano, ¿estas bien?.-pregunto Aoi preocupada viendo que su hermano estaba pálido.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.-contesto el de ojos carmesí retirándose del lugar seguido por su mejor amigo.

En el árbol sakura.

-A mi no me puedes ocultar ¿estas preocupado por lo que le pudean hacer?.-preguntó serio Ruka.

-¿De que hablas?.-dijo Natsume fingiendo no saber a que se refería su amigo.

-No te hagas el tonto.-habló el rubio algo molesto.

-Espero que no la envien hacer misiones.-dijo el ojicarmesí preocupado.

-No te preocupes la academia ya no envian a sus alumnos a hacer misiones.-dijo Ruka tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Eso espero.-dijo Natsume.

Academia de Seigaku.

En las canchas de tenis.

-Que suerte tiene Sakuno.-dijo Kachiro mientras se sentaba en una baca de las canchas de tenis para descansar junto con Katsuo y Horio.

-¿Por que?.-preguntó Fuji un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño apareciendo de repente atrás de la banca asustando a los chicos.

-Fuji-sempai.-dijo Katsuo sorprendido.

-Nos asustate.-se quejo el presumido.

-Lo siento, y ¿porque decìan que Sakuno tiene suerte?.-preguntó Fuji con curiosidad.

-Porque le enviarón una solicitud para que asista a gakuen alice.-contestó Kachiro sorprendiendo a Fuji.

-¿Y ella aceptó la solicitud?.-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Si, aunque no se veia muy feliz.-dijo Horio pensativo.

-Hola, chicos.-dijo Momoshiro**.(N.A: te dije que me dijeras "Momo". N.A: Lo dije. N.M: No es cierto dijiste "Momoshiro".N.A: No dije "Momoshiro", lo escribi. N.M:Entonces no lo escribas. N.A: Esta bien, pero no interrumpas mas la historia.).**

-Hola Momoshiro-sempai.-dijeron Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio.

-Ya les dije que me dijeran "Momo".-dijo Momo con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.**(N.M: Se pusieròn de acuerdo. N.A: Ahora que quieres te puse Momo. N.M:Porque ellos me llamaro...N.A: Ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas y dejame seguir con la historia).**

-¿De que hablaban?.-preguntó el ojivioleta.

-De que a la nieta de Sumire le enviaron una solicitud para Gakuen Alice.-dijo Fuji sorprendiendo a Momo.

-¡QUE!.-gritó Momo sorprendido llamando la atenciòn de todos los presentes.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Continuara.**

**Porfavor dejen sus reviews.**

**Saludos! n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ¿como estan todos? n.n**

**Tomoka: ¡Bien! n.n**

**¿Q-que hace aquí Tomoka-san?, hoy le tocaba a Ryoma **

**Tomoka: Como presidenta del club de fans del Príncipe tenía que venir a acompañarlo u.u**

**Con razón no vino **

**Tomoka:¿Dijiste algo? o.ô**

**No, no dije nada **

**Tomoka: Hm, como digas ._.**

**Bueno aqui les traigo la continuación n.n**

**Tomoka: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis y Gakuen Alice no le pertenecen a caribeazul n.n**

**Sí, a mi solo me pertenece la historia T.T**

**Tomoka: Espero que se unan al club de fans del Príncipe n.n**

**Bueno, sin mas interrupciones comenzaremos con la historia. Espero que los disfruten**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En seigaku.

En las canchas de tenis.

-¿a donde?.-pregunto Momo sorprendido.

-A Gakuen Alice.-contestó Katsuo.

-Por cierto, ¿cual es la Gakuen Alice?.-pregunto el ojivioleta mientras Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo caían al estilo anime.

-¿no sabes cual es la Gakuen Alice?.-pregunto Horio con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-No.-contestó el pelinegro mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Gakuen Alice:

-Academia que envía solicitudes a chicos especiales.

-Los alumnos que entran no pueden salir hasta que se gradúen.

-Muchas familias se niegan a que sus hijos asistan a la academia.

-Hay algunos chicos que han salido de la academia sin graduarse.

-Solo pueden comunicarse con sus familia por cartas.

-Muchos piensan que esa academia es para genios.

-Hay chicos que no salen de la academia.

-También hay rumores algunos fenómenos que pasan son causa de aquellos alumnos.

-No hay información concreta sobre que clase de alumnos le envían la solicitud.

-También a habido intentos de secuestro.-dijo un chico de pelo negro con lentes que impiden ver sus ojos con una libreta en la mano apareciendo de repente asustado a los exs-novatos y al titular oji-violeta.

-Inui-sempai, nos asustaste.-se quejó el pelinegro ojivioleta mientras este se acomodaba los lentes.

-Sí es cierto.-se quejó el presumido.

-Qué raro que tu no sepas que clase de alumnos van a la Alice.-dijo el catsaño oji-celeste algo extrañado.

-Sí, que raro.-afirmaron Katsuo y Kachiro exaltando al chico de lentes.

-Se ve que hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera Inui no puede conseguir.-agregó Momo afirmando con la cabeza.

-Por eso estaba buscando a Sakuno para hacerle unas preguntas.-dijo Inui mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-No vino,.-dijo Horio decepcionado al chico de lentes.

-Que lástima.-dijo Inui algo decepcionado.

-Entonces le preguntare mañana.-volvió hablar Inui a punto de marcharse.

-Ella ya no asiste a la academia.-dijo Kachiro haciendo que Inui caiga al estilo anime.

-Bueno entonces le haré las preguntas cuando la vea, si es que aun no se fue a esa academia.-dijo Inui antes de irse.

**U**Dejando a los demás confundidos excepto Fuji. **( :¿porque Fuji-sempai siempre es la excepción?).**

En ese momento todos recordaron a excepto Horio.**( :¿porque soy el unico sin entender? N.A: Porque te quejaste de que Fuji siempre era la excepción.) **

**Flashback. **

_...Los alumnos que entran no pueden salir hasta que se gradúen._

_...Solo pueden comunicarse con sus familia por cartas..._

_...Hay chicos que no salen de la academia.-_dijo -dijo un chico de pelo negro con lentes que impiden ver sus ojos con una libreta en la mano apareciendo de repente asustado a los exs-novatos y al titular oji-violeta.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Y en ese momento todos se pusieron tristes.

-¿Que pasa porque todos se ponen así?.-pregunto Horio preocupado y confundido.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Inui?.-preguntó Kachiro.

**Unos segundos después.**

En ese momento Horio recordó las palabras que había dicho Inui y la expresión de su rostro cambio.

**x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x**

Gakuen alice

Con Mikan.

-Hey, Natsume ¿estas bien? Es que hoy estabas algo pálido.-pregunto una castaña algo preocupada mirando fijamente al chico de ojos carmesí.

-Estoy bien. Ya no molestes florecitas.-dijo Natsume indiferente haciendo moletsar a Mikan de vuelta. Aunque en el fondo se puso alegró porque la castaña se preocupaba por él.

Pero esta vez Mikan se tranquilizó y no lo golpeo.**( :¿Porque hay algo que siempre impide que lo golpee?).**

-Mikan, ya sabes con quien vas ir al baile de primavera.-pregunto Aoi entusiasmada.

-Sí.-dijo Mikan decepcionada.

-¿Con quien?.-pregunto Linchou.

-Con Natsume.-dijo Mikan decepcioanada aunque en el fondo estaba feliz.**(N.M:¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!).**

-¿Él te invito al baile?.-pregunto la hermana del chico de ojos carmesí algo sorprendida fijando la mirada en su hermano aunque esa noticia la alegro mucho porque quiere que la castaña y su hermano sean pareja.

-No, digamos Jin-sensei me castigó por llegar tarde. Me dijo que si no iba con mi pareja no podría entrar al baile.-contó Mikan.

-Natsume no tiene porque ir contigo.-se quejó la presidenta del club de fans de Natsume y Ruka.

Sumire Shouda. Una chica de cabello corto y verdoso al igual que sus ojos. Siempre anda detras de Natsume y Ruka. Su apodo es "permy".

-Ademas pobre Natsume-sama que tiene que andar soportandote.-dijo Sumire haciendo molestar a Mikan.

-Es él que me fastidia.-se defendió Mikan.

-Eso es porque tu lo molestas.-contradijo Sumire.

Y así las amigas se siguieron pelando. **( : ¡NO SOMOS AMIGAS!)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Perdón por las demoras. Cuando elimine esta historia empezé a escribir otra pero, cuando me arrepentí de haberla eliminado empezé a escribir las dos y es por eso que me demoro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola,¿como estan todos?**

**Permy:¡Bien!**

**¿Que haces aquí? o.ô Hoy le tocaba a Natsume.**

**Permy: Como presidenta de..non**

**Dejame adivinar, como su presidenta de club de fans viniste a acompañarlo ¬.¬**

**Permy:Así, es n.n**

**Pobre Natsu u.u**

**Permy:¿Dijiste algo? o.ô**

**No, dije nada **

**Permy: Ni Gakuen Alice y Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a caribeazul**

**Sí a mi solo me pertenece la historia T.T no tenias porque recordármelo.**

**Permy:u.u no era para ti, era para los lectores.**

**Bueno, sin mas inerrupciones comenzaremos con la historia.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gakuen alice.

-Hey, Tomoka.-dijo un uniceja presumido.

-¿Que quieres?.-pregunto Tomoka.

-¿Sakuno, empezó a asistir a Gakuen Alice?.-pregunto Horio.

-No, ¿porque?.-pregunto con curiosidad la chica de dos coletas.

-Porque con Kachiro y Katsuo queríamos organizarle una fiesta de despedida.-contestó el chico con 4 años experiencia en el tenis.

-¿Fiesta de despedida?.-preguntó Tomoka.

-Sí, antes de que se valla a Gakuen Alice.-dijo Katsuo.

-Muy bien, pero ¿porque de despedida?. La Gakuen Alice esta aquí en tokyo. Podemos encontrarnos con ella.-dijo Tomoka un poco extrañada.

-¿No lo sabes?.-pregunto Kachiro.

-¿Saber que?.-pregunto Tomoka un poco molesta.

-Una vez que ingresas a la Gakuen Alice no puedes salir hasta que te gradues.-dijo Horio un poco triste.

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!.-gritó Tomoka furiosa dejando a los prestenes aturdidos.

-Lo ... que oíste ...-contestó el presumido con temor.

-¡¿COMO FUE CAPAZ DE NO DECIRMELO?!.-volvió a gritar la chica de dos coletas.

-¡TRANQUILIZATE VAS A DEJAR A TODOS SORDOS!.-se quejó Kachiro.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo Tomo-chan apenada.

-Ya veras cuando este contigo Sakuno.-susurro la chica de dos coletas algo que alcanzaron a escuchar Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio.

-¿Como fuiste capaz de no decirme nada?.-volvió a susurrar la chica de un lunar con un aura tenebrosa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Seigaku.

En la azotea se encontraban dos titulares, uno alto de ojos violetas y cabelo negro y otro un poco mas bajo de ojos dorados y pelo negro con destellos verdes.

-Hey, Ryoma ¿que vas hacer?.-pregunto Momoshiro.

-¿De que hablas?.-pregunto el chico de ojos dorados.

-Hablo de Sakuno.-contestó Momo

-¿A que te refieres?.-pregunto Ryoma .

-Sobre la Academia Alice.-dijo el ojivioleta.

El oji-dorado no contestó y se quedo algo confundido.

-Cuando Sakuno se vaya a Gakuen Alice no la podremos ver mas hasta que se gradue.-dijo Momo.

En ese momento Ryoma sintió como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿que?.-dijo algo sorprendido el chico de destellos verdes.

-Lo que oíste que cuando Sakuno se valla a la Academia Alice no la podremos ver mas hasta que se gradue.-explicó Momo.

-Y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.-dijo Ryoma tratando de mostrar desinterés.

-Echizen, podrás engañar a todo el mundo pero a mi no podrás. Crees que no te vi como la mirabas.-dijo Momoshiro con algo de picardía mientras Ryoma se daba vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Nose de que hablas.-finjió el chico de ojos dorados.

-No te hagas el tonto, ambos sabemos que te gusta.-afirmó Momo.

Ryoma no lo contradijo.

-Ambos sabemos que a ti te gusta la hermana de Tachibana.-afirmó Ryoma haciendo que Momo se averguenze.

-Pero no estamos hablando de mi sino de ti.-dijo Momo aun avergonzado.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Gakuen Alice 

Una chica de ojos miel se tomando el té con sus mejores amigos Linchou y Hotaru y su sempai Tsubusa. El es un chico alto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules.

-Sempai, ¿sabias que va venir una chica dentro de poco?.-dijo Mikan.

-Mira, no sabía.-ontestó el otro.

-Espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.-dijo la castaña.

-Si, yo también.-linchou.

-Que bien.-dijo Tsubusa.

-Pues yo no.-dijo Hotaru sin ningún interés mientras tomaba té.

-Tu nunca cambias.-dijo Mikan.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Gakuen alice.

En alguna parte se encontraba un chico de ojos carmesí, cabello negro mas o menos de la misma estatura que Ryoma Echizen, se encontraba con su mejor amigo, un chico rubio de ojos ojos celestes.

-Natsume, ¿aun sigues preocupado?.- pregunto Ruka viendo a su amigo con un conejo blanco entre sus brazos.

-Sí, es que tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo Natsume.

-¿Cual es?.-pregunto el chico de ojos celestes.

-No lo se.-contestó este.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola, ¿como están?. **

**Tengo buenas noticias ya termine con clases asi que tendre mas tiempo para escrbir el fic.**

**Natsume: ¿Porque tu terminaste las clases y yo no?**

**Porque en el fic aun estan en clases y ademas yo las termine hace poquito.**

**Bueno, espero que les hata gustado**

**Saludos!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola.**

**Mikan: Hola**

**Aquí dejamos la continuación**

**Natsume: De eso ya se dieron cuenta**

**No molestes Natsume T.T y ademas hoy le toca a Mikan u.u**

**Mikan; Eso es cierto -.-**

**Natsume: Callate pantsu-florecitas ¬.¬**

**Ya dejen de pelear y Natsume vete ¬.¬**

**Mikan: Ni Gakuen Alice y Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a caribeazul u.u**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una heladería se encontraban una pelirroja de cabello largo suelto con su mejor amiga una chica de dos coletas vstida con el uniforme de seigaku,

-Sakuno.-dijo la chica de dos coletas mientras tomaba su helado de menta.

-¿Sí?.-dijo la otra chica antes de tomar su helado.

-Perdón por el escandalo de hoy.-se disculpó Tomoka,

-No pasa nada.-dijo Sakuno restandolé importancia.

_**FlashBack**_

Sakuno se encontraba caminando por las calles hasta que oyó: "¡SAKUNO, ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?" .-había dicho una chica de dos coletas acercándose a ella.

-¿De que?.pregunto-la chica de dos trenzas casi sorda por los gritos de su amiga que estaba llamando la atención de los presentes,

-¡¿COMO "DE QUE"? SOBRE QUE SI INGESABAS NO PODÍAS SALIR HASTA QUE TE GRADUES!.-se quejó la gritona.

-Creía que ya sabias porque me hablabas tanto de Gakuen Alice.-le explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio?.-preguntó la otra tranquilizándose.

-Sí.-contestó la chica de ojos carmesí.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-Aunque sea me hubieras dejado pagar tu helado como disculpa.-se quejó Tomoka.

-No pasa nada Tomoka, además fue mi culpa por no suponer que no lo sabias.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Mejor hagamos como sino pasó nada.-propuso la gritona.

-Sí, mejor.-dijo Sakuno.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la academia Alice en el árbol sakura se encontraba un chico de ojos carmesí leyendo un manga tranquilamente. Un chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se fue acercando hacía él.

-Natsume.-dijo Mikan.

-¿Que quieres?.-pregunto fingiendo molestia.

-Quería darte esto por tu cumpleaños.-dijo la oji-miel entregándole un cajita envuelta por un papel de regalo color azul con un moño rojo.

Si era cierto Mikan no había podido regalarle nada a Natsume por su cumpleaños.

-¿Que es?.-pregunto Natsume.

-Abreló y lo sabras.-le contestó la chica.

El chico abrió el paquete y se encontró una cadena de plata con un medallón.

-Dicen que es de buena suerte.-dijo Mikan.

-Gracias.-susurro este.

-De nada.-dijo la chica antes de irse.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En otra parte de la academia Alice se encontraba un chico de ojos cafe y cabello castaño de lentes con una chica pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-Tenemos que organizar algunas cosas para cuando venga esa chica.-dijo Linchou.

-Sí.-dijo Hotaru sin prestarle mucha atención dedicandosé a leer su apreciado libro.

-¿Puedes prestarme un poco de atención?.-pregunto Linchou.

-Estoy ocupada.-dijo mientras leía su libro.

-Porfavor, Hotaru.-suplicó el rubio.

-Esta bien.-dijo la oji-violeta resignada,

-Gracias.-dijo con dramatización.

-Vamos a hacer el trabajo.-dijo la pelinegra,

-Bueno viste que esta chica es uno de los casos especiales, no es una chica traída desde pequeña así que habrá que explicarles muchas cosas, enseñarle toda la academia y decirle sus reglas. Narumi-sensei me pidió que le hagamos algo especial para la bienvenida así podrá integrarse mas con la clase.-dijo lichou leyendo una lista.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Sakuno se encontraba hablando con su amiga Tomoka.

-Sakuno, vamos a comprar hamburguesas.-dijo o mas bien ordenó la chica de dos coletas.

-Si quieres compra tu yo ya estoy repleta con el helado.-dijo la chica de cabello rojizo.

-De ninguna manera estas mucho mas delgada que antes Sakuno has bajado de peso así que ahora tienes que comer mucho.-sentenció la presidenta del club de fans del príncipe del tenis.

-Pero..-intentó de contra decirla la nieta de Sumire pero está la interrumpió.

-Nada de peros.-regañó Tomoka mientras arrastraba a Sakuno hasta la hamburguesería.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la hamburguesería se encontraban unos titulares del club de tenis del seigaku a excepción de su capitán.

-Que competitivos son esos tres.-cometo el atlético de seigaku refiriéndose a Momoshiro, Kaouru y Ryoma,

-Sí, es cierto.-afirmó Kawamura mientras lo miraba a los tres chicos devorar hmhmh perdón, comer las hamburguesas rápidamente.

-Pidieron 10 hamburguesas cada uno ¿no?.-dijo Fuji mientras los observaba con su típica sonrisa,

-Sí así es ya van comiendo 6 seis, tambien pidieron 5 cajas de patatas y 2 malteadas extra-grandes cada uno.-agregó , mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Esas no son Tomoka y Sakuno.-comentó la mamá de seigaku mientras miraba hacia la puerta **(N.O: No me digas así solo me preocupo por el equipo)**

Los titulares se habían sorprendido de ver a Sakuno con el cabello suelto era la primera ves que la veían así. Tambien la notaron un poco mal delgada como dijo Tomoka.

-Sí son ellas.-afirmó Eji.

-Que bien así le podre hacer unas preguntas a Sakuno.-dijo Inui mientras seguía anotando en su libreta,

-Tomoka esta encargando mucha comida.-dijo Fuji con algo de asombró.

-¡Sakuno!.-llamó Inui mientras la pelirroja se acercaba.

-Hola, sempais.-saludó la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Hola, sempais ¡Príncipe Ryoma!.-gritó la chica de dos coletas tratando de llamar la atención del oji-dorado pero este solo la ignoró.

-Sakuno, quería acerté unas preguntas.-dijo Inui.

-Esta bien ¿sobre que se trata?.-preguntó Sakuno mientras se sentaba al lado de .

-Es sobre la Academia de Alice.-contestó Inui.

-Posiblemente algunas preguntas no te pueda contestar.-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

-¿Que hay que tener para ir a la acemia?-pregunto el chico de lentes.

-Confidencial.-contestó la pelirroja,

-Dicen que no lo dejan salir para hacerlos trabajar.-aportó el pelinegro,

-Falso.-contestó la chica mietras esté anotaba en su libreta.

-Dicen que algunos alumnos no logran salir de la academia ¿es cierto?.-pregunto el chico de lentes sorprendiendo a los demás titulares a excepción de tres.

-Sí.-afirmó la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Sempai ¿podrías dejarle de hacer preguntas a Sakuno por un rato? Quiero que ella coma a ver si sube de peso.-dijo Tomoka interrumpiendo a su sempai.

-No hay problema, ahora que lo dices Sakuno esta mas delgada de lo que está antes.-dijo Inui.

-Si es cierto.-afirmó Eji.

-Sakuno debes de comer más.-dijo la mamá de seigaku.

-No tengo hambre.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Vamos Sakuno tienes que comer como esos tres de alla.-dijo Eji señalando a Momo, Kaoru y Ryoma.

-C...creo que pasó.-dijo Sakuno con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con la pelinegra de ojos violetas y pelicastaño.

-Entonces haremos esto.-dijo linchou mientras la pelinegra afirmaba.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Continuara.**

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

**Linchou: Hola**

**Hoy le tocaba a Hotaru ¿que haces aquí?, Linchou**

**Linchou: Imai me pidió que viniera**

**Esta bien. **

**Linchou: Prince of tennis y Gakuen Alice no le pertenecen a Licht 511**

**Sí, a mi solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Linchou: Esperamos que lo disfruten**

**Nota:**

Baka=Idiota.

One-chan=Hermano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el bosque de la academia alice la chica de ojos miel se encontraba con sus amigos Linchou y Hotaru. El chico de lentes llevaba una expresión seria y se veía muy metido pensamientos algo que a Mikan no le paso de apercibido y se preocupó.

-Linchou, ¿ocurre algo?.-preguntó Mika-chan sacando al chico de lentes de sus pensamietos.

-No es nada, solo que...-dijo el representante de la clase sin terminar la frase.

-¿Solo que...?.-dijo la castaña para que continuara la frase.

-Me preocupa la chica nueva. Me pregunto si podrá adaptarse.-dijo el amigo de la castaña.

-No te preocupes. Seguramente podrá adaptarse aunque no la conozco pero,algo me dice que podrá adaptarse.-dijo la oji-miel con una bella sonrisa la cual hizo que Linchou sonriera también.

-Además con el recibimiento que tenemos para ella, se adaptará fácilmente.-agregó Hotaru restándole interés.

-¿Cual recibimiento?.-pregunto Mikan extrañada.

-Nada.-contestó Hotaru.

-Vamos Hotaru, dime.-suplico Mikan mientras estaba a punto de abrazar a su amiga.

-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.- hizo la pistola de Hotaru golpeando a Mikan y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-Que mala eres, Hotaru.-se quejó la oji-miel después de recibir el golpe.

-Lo siento, Mikan.-se disculpo Linchou mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Pero, no te podemos decir.-habló de vuelta el representante de la clase.

-Ustedes son malos.-dijo la castaña después de que el chico de lentes la ayudara a levantarse.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En la hamburguesería se encontraban la pelirroja, el club de tenis de seigaku y tambien la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

-Vamos Sakuno, aunque se hamburguesas tienes que comer.-dijo Tomoka.

-Esta bien, comeré una.-dijo resignada la chica de ojos carmesí mientras abría la bolsa donde estaba la hamburguesa y la empezaba a comer.

-Aquí tienes una soda.-dijo Eji mientras le ponía la soda extra grande en frente de ella.

-No es necesario.-dijo Sakuno después de morder la hamburguesa.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Eji.

-Si te comes todo te compraré una caja de patatas.-agregó el atlético de Seigaku mientras la chica de ojos carmesí caía al estilo anime.

-Ellos aun siguen comiendo.-dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

-Ya se les esta por acabar la comida.-agregó el sub-capitan y también llamado capitán de Seigaku.

-Sí es cierto.-afimó Tomoka.-¡VAMOS PRINCIPE RYOMA, TU PUEDES!.-gritó mientras los demás la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-Están a punto de tener un nuevo record.-dijo Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras tanto en la academia alice un chico de ojos carmesí y un chico de ojos celestes de cabello rubio se encontraban en el árbol sakura.

-Natsume, y ¿ese colgante?.-pregunto el rubio mientras lo señalaba.

-Ah, es un regalo.-contestó Natsume mientras se lo quitaba lo guardaba dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Quien te lo dio?.-pregunto Ruka con curiosidad.

-Alguien.-contestó el pelinegro.

-Pero, ¿quien?.-volvio a preguntar el rubio.

-Ya te dije que alguien.-dijo Natsume fingiendo estar molestó por las preguntas de su amigo.

-_"Seguramente fue Mikan"_.-pensó el rubio sacando conclusiones.

-"Seguramente fue Mikan".-dijo un chico de ojos castaños oscuros y cabello castaño claro leyendo los pensamientos del rubio.

-Koko.-se quejó Ruka mientras Natsume

-Natsume, Youchi quiere estar contigo.-dijo Koko refiriéndose al niño que tiene entre los brazos. El niño tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello gris corto.

-One-chan.-decía el niño de tres años mientras reclamaba estar en los brazos del pelinegro.

El pelinegro tomo al niño.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la hamburguesería los 3 titulares que estaba compitiendo a ver quien comía mas rápido.

-Los tres empataron.-dijo Inui mientras anotaba los datos en su libreta.

-Te equivocas Inui-sempai, yo fui el primero que termino de comer.-dijo Ryoma haciendo que sus los otros dos se molesten.

-Eso ni es cierto, todo el mundo sabe que yo termine primero.-se quejó el oji-violeta.

-No es cierto.-contradijo Kaoru mientras él y Momo comenzaban a discutir.

-Aun les falta mucho.-dijo Ryoma.

-Momo, Kaidoh dejen de pelear.-ordeno la mamá de seigaku mientras el oji-violeta y el pelinegro siguieron fulminandose con la mirada,

_**Unos minutos después.**_

-Bueno sempais, me tengo que ir casa.-dijo Sakuno despidiéndose.

-Ryuzaki yo te acompaño.-dijo Ryoma o mejor dicho ordenó.

-No es necesario.-se negó la pelirroja.

-Tu casa queda cerca de la mía así que no habrá ningún problema.-ijo el chico de ojos dorados.

-Esta bien.-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras ambos se iban.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews del chapter anterior **

**Cambie mi pen name caribeazul por Licht ¿que opinan?**

**SALUDOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La chica de ojos carmesí que se encontraba en su habitacion. Ella se encontraba junto a su cama doblando y guardando lsu ropa en unas maletas. Unas lagrimas empezaban a desprender de sus ojos y se contenerse mas se largo en llanto. No podía contenerlo mas esa tristeza que llevaba adentro.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

El chico de ojos dorados se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol tomando su preciada ponta. El ia se encontraba muy pensativo y confundido mientras tomaba la bebida. Pero tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza y cada respuesta que le encontraba se le formaban mil preguntas mas. Tomo su bolso que estaba a su costado y se dirigió a jugar tenis para ver si podía despejar un poco su mente.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras que en Gakuen Alice se encontraba la chica de cabellos castaños leyendo pilas de libros en la biblioteca. Ahora se encontraba estudiando matemáticas, las odiaba. Esa era la materia que mas le costaba. Si quería seguir teniendo los mismos compañeros de clase no tenia mas remedio que estudiar. Ya llevaba largas horas estudiando que ahora se tomaría un descanso.

-Ire a tomar un refresco.-dijo Mikan para si misma y se dirigió hacia una maquina inserto una moneda.

Unos segundos después espero que saliera la bebida pero no salía. Se molesto y le dio unos golpes a la maquina a ver si salía la lata. Pero al ver que no salia, hizo que se molestar mas y empezó a golpearla de todas formas. Pero, la lata nunca salió.

-Sí la golpeas así no va a salir nunca, lunares.-dijo la voz de un chico que Mikan reconoció enseguida.

Se volteo y vio a su pareja Natsume Hyuga. Ella se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-Muévete.-ordenó el oji-carmesí mientras la chica obedecía.

El chico le pego con una patada a la maquina y salió lata por fin.

-¡Que bien, ya salió!.-exclamó la castaño mientras tomaba la lata.

-Gracias, Natsume.-dijo Mikan con una sonrisa después de tomar la lata.

-De nada, lunares.-dijo este mientras se iba.

Unos segundos después, mikan a habia comprendido lo que le había dicho el pelinegro.

-¡NATSUME!.-gritó Mikan furiosa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con la chica de dos coletas, Kachiro, Horio y Katsuo. Se encontraban reunidos en la plaza de juegos. Todos ellos encontraban vestidos con ropa casual. También se encontraban los hermanitos de Tomoka jugando en la arena.

-Tomoka, espero que no nos haya llamado para que te ayudemos a cuidar a tus hermanitos.-dijo Horio molesto.

-Claro que no.-negó la chica de dos coletas.

-Entonces, ¿para que nos llamaste?.-pregunto Kachiro con curiosidad.

-Quería saber, ¿si me podían ayudar a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sakuno?.-dijo Tomoka.

.Esta bien entonces organicemos todo.-asintió Katsuó con una sonrisa. Y los demás afirmaron.

-Bueno, entonces mientras organizamos todo me ayudaran a cuidar a mis hermanitos.-dijo Tomoka sonriente.

-"Ya me lo imaginaba".-pensaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo mientras se les formaban una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En Gakuen Alice, el chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se encontraba con su mejor amigo caminando alrededor de la academia.

-Natsume, una pregunta.-dijo Ruka mientras caminaba junto a Natsume con el tipico conejito blanco entre sus brazos.

-¿Cual?.-dijo su amigo para que le haga la pregunta.

-¿Porque, te preocupaste cuando te enteraste que tu prima iba a entrenar a la academia.-pregunto Ruka.

-Ya te lo dije que me preocupa que la manden a hacer misiones.-contestó el pelinegro cortante.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.-contradijo el rubio mientras su compañero se quedaba en silencio.

-¿Porque siempre me ocultas todo?. Estas actuando de la misma manera cuando te pregunte si te gustaba Mikan y me lo negaste y resultó que si te gustaba.-agregó Ruka,

-¿Que a Hyuga le gusta Mikan?.-dijo Hotaru apareciendo de repente y asustando a los dos chicos.

-Ruka.-se quejó Natsume sonrojado y molestó.

-Hyuga no te preocupes. Eso se nota a kilómetros no hace falta que Nogi lo diga.-habló la oji-violeta tranquila.

-No te preocupes no diré nada y ademas ¿cuando piensas confesarte?.-pregunto la pelinegra hacindo que esta se sonroje mas de lo que estaba.

-Ruka, vamonos.-dijo el oji-carmesí retirándose del lugar.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola!, felices fiestas!

Natsume: ¿Que felices fiestas? (molesto)

Siempre tu de aguafiestas o ya se estas moleste porque cambie esa parte del guión +.+

Natsume: Como no estarlo ¿porque hiciste que Imai entrara en la conversación de Ruka y yo?

Eso es cosa mía :P

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos titulares del club de tenis se encontraban en la hamburgueseria. El chico de ojos dorados había comido solo una hamburgesa, algunas papas fritas y tambien tomó algo de soda algo que extraño muchisimo al oji-violeta. El oji-violeta se comenzá a preocupar.

-Ryoma, ¿tienes fiebre?.-pregunto su amigo pr eocupado.

-No, porque.-contestó el pelinegro con detellos verdes algo molesto retirando la mano.

-Es que hoy comiste mucho menos de lo normal y eso que hoy pagé yo.-dijo Momo sorprendido. **(N.A: Momo tiene razón. N.R: Mejor sigue narrando la historia. N.A: Ya se no hace falta que me lo digas.)**

-No es nada.-contestó el chico de manera cortante.

-A ya se pasó algo con Sakuno, ¿dime que hiciste?.-dijo Momo de manera pícara.

-Yo no hice nada.-dijo el muchacho.

-Entonces dime lo que ocurrió.-pidió el oji-violeta.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Bueno la chica de ojos carmesí aun se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, muy pensativa y se pusó recordar cuando le habia llevado unos documentos a su abuela.

**FLASH BACK**

La chica de ojos carmesí se dirgia a hacia la oficina de su abuela y le había traído unos documentos que se le había olvidado. Luego de haber entregado unos documentos a su abuela, regresaba para su casa y en el camino se encontró con el chico de sus sueños: Ryoma Echizen. Ambos se saludaron, continuaron el camino juntos. Por el camino Ryoma le preguntó si lo acompañaba a tomar una ponta, la chica aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. La invintó tambien una ponta ella aceptó y le agradeció. Luego se sentaronen una banca a tomar la ponta. Hubo moemnto de silencio hasta que el chico lo rompió.

-Sakuno... -dijo Ryoma después de tomar la ponta.

-¿Sí?.-dijo la chica para que continuara la frase.

-... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-pregunto de manera seria.

La chica de ojos carmesí guardo un moemento de silencio.

-L-Lo siento pero me gusta otra persona.-mintió la chica..

-T...-Tengo que irme.-dijo la chica tomando sus cosas y yendosé del lugar.

El chico la observaba mientras la veía marcharse del lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Unas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de la chica de ojos carmesí.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la academia Alice se encontraba una chica de ojos miel se encontraba con su mejor amiga en el jardin jutno a su sempais tomando el te y comiendp gallentitas alegremente.

-Mikan, hoy estas muy emocionada.-exlamó un chico de ojos y pelo azules con una marca de estrella cerca del ojo llamado Tsubusa,

-Sí es que me entere de que vamos a tener una chica nueva en clase y me pregunto como será.-dijo emocionada la castaña.

-A mi daría curiosidad pero, que tal resulta un agua fiestas, alguien molestó, una personas anti-sociable, alguien que no me agrade.-dijo Tsubusa mientras Mikan sentía que le caía una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza.

-Ah, Tsubusa.-se quejó Mikan porque le arruinado sus planes habia mientras todos comenzaron a reírse.

PLANES DE MIKAN

1-Hacerse amiga de la chica nueva.

2-Estar juntas una gran tiempo con hotaru.

3-Que le ayudará con la tarea

4-Se digan sus secretos

etc.

Todos esos planes fueron hechos pedazos por las ideas de Tsubusa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras con Momo y Ryoma se encontraban saliendo de la hamburguseria.

-Ah, asi que eso ocurrió.-dijo Momo pensativo mientras Ryoma se quedaba callado.

-Que extraño.-volvió a hablar el oji-violeta mientras pensaba.

-¿El que?.-pregunto el oji-dorado mirando fijamente a su sempai.

-Nada.-dijo Momo desviando el tema.

-Dime.-dijo o mejor dicho ordenó el pelinegro con destellos verdes molesto.

-Ya te dije que nada.-dijo el pelinegro nerviosamente.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Momo yendosé rapidamente.

El oji-dorado dio un suspiro de resignación. Definitivamente su sempai no tiene remedio.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con Natsume y Ruka se encontraban en el arból Sakura o también conocido como árbol de cerezo.

-Vamos dime.-pidió el rubio.

-Te prometo que te lo diré pero aun no estoy de humor para hablar de eso.-contestó Natsume para que su amigo no le preguntara mas.

-Esta bien.-dijo el oji-celeste.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola, perdonen por las demoras.**

**Ruka: Los hiciste esperar mucho.**

**Pero no fue mi intención.**

**Natsume: Pero aun así lo hiciste.**

**Perdón.**

**Kaoru: Con perdón no vale nada.**

**Ya dejen de molestarme o hare que tomen 2 Litros del jugo de Inui.**

**Kaoru: No gracias **

**Natsume: Solo es un jugo con mal sabor.**

**¿Quieres averiguarlo? (con cara terrorofica)**

**Natsume: No, gracias(nervioso)**

**Y tu, Ruka?**

**Ruka: N-no, g-gracias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y con eso me despido.**


	12. Chapter 12

**,Hola!**

**Bueno aquí les traemos la continuación**

**Ruka: Prince of tennis y Gakuen Alice no le pertenece a Licht 511**

**Ojala me pertenecieran u.u**

**Ruka: Es un milagro que no te pertenezcan n.n**

**¿Que dijiste? ¬.¬**

**Ruka: Nada **

**Bueno esperamos que lo disfruten**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakuno se encontraba en su casa aprontando sus balijas para ir a la academia alice. De repente suena el timbre. Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y baja rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver su sempai.

-Inui-sempai o.o

-Hola, Sakuno.-saludó el pelinegro con gafas

-Hola, la entrenadora no se encuentra, fue a hacer unas cosas.-dijo la oji-carmesí.

-No vine a hablar con tu abuela, vine a hablar contigo u.u

-Entonces, pasa.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho obedecía.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-MIKAN, MIKAN, MIKAN, MIKAN, MIKAN.-llamaba un chico de anteojos.

-Dejala ya se le pasara.-dijo Hotaru tranquila mientras tomaba el té.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-dijo Linchou.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en el bosque. Una chica de ojos miel se encontraba caminando por el bosque molesta.

-Hotaru, ¿como pudiste decirme eso?

**Flash Back.**

-Estuvo bien lo que hizo Tsubusa, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones

-Hotaru, porque siempre eres cruel.-se quejó Mikan haciendo un puchero.

-Estoy segura de que te estabas imaginando que iban a hacer amigas, contarse secretos, hacer la tarea, pasar el tiempo juntas y todo ese tipo de cosas que tu te imaginas ¬.¬

-¿Como lo supiste?.-dijo Mikan exaltada.

-Porque cuando yo me inscribí en tu colegio insistías de que no hagamos amigas, que nos contáramos secretos y muchas cosas mas. También, porque es muy fácil de descifrar tu mente baka ¬.¬

-Que mala eres hotaru T.T

-Y ademas no quiero imaginarme como la vas molestar cuando llegue aquí._agregó la ojivioleta.

Mikan se molestó mucho con Hotaru y se fue.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mikan aun seguia molesta con Hotaru.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Con pelirroja y el de lentes.

-Inui-sempai, ¿que haría usted en mi lugar?.-pregubto la chica a punto de derramar lágrimas.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en el bosque una chica de ojos miel se encontraba caminando por bosque y de repente se encontró con su peor enemigo. Un oso marrón de peluche de aparecio cargando unos troncos de madera, vio a Mikan con una mirada fulminante algo que a Mikan le dió escalofríos. Esa aura oscura y tenebrosa que emanaba de él después de ver a la castaña de ojos de miel. El nombre de aquel peluche era Bear. Hay muchos rumores sobre el y porque no le gustaba estar acompañado. Por ej: Algunos decían que el su dueño lo abandono, otros que le tiene rencor a su creador por no hacerle una boca para hablar y muchos mas.

-Ah.-exclamó con nerviosismo y asustada mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

En cuestión de segundos Bear había desaparecido delante de sus ojos y se encontraba atrás de mikan y le dio un golpe por la espalda.

-E..esta vez atacaste por la espalda-susurro la castaña mientras se encontraba en el suelo mientras Bear se iba tomaba los troncos de madera

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-¡TOMOKA!.-llamaba Katsuo en forma de suplica mientras se encontraba en el suelo siendo aplastado por un niño.

-¿Que pasa ahora?.-se quejó la chica de dos coletas.

-No te quejes, cada vez que vinimos a tu casa envés de estar preparando todo para la fiesta de despedida estamos cuidando de tus hermanitos.-dijo Kachiro mientras se quitaba el niño de encima con algo de dificultad.

-Es... cierto.-dijo Horio con dificultad gracias a el hermanito de Tomoka que lo agarraba de la mejilla.

-Ya no se quejen, no es para tanto ¬.¬

-Entonces cuídalos tu.-dijeron los tres molestos.

-No puedo, hay que preparar la fiesta de despedida para Saku

-Y ¿como hacemos para cuidar a los gemelos?.-pregunto Katsuo

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Kachiro parandosé del suelo y encendiendo la tele.

En el momento que Kachiro encendió la televisión los niños se acercaron rápidamente a la pantalla liberando a los chicos de su tortura, quedándose tranquilos y callados viendo la pantalla.

-Bueno ahora seguiremos aprontando algunas cosas u.u

-Por cierto Tomoka, ¿donde vamos a hacer la fiesta?.-pregunto Katsuo con curiosidad mientras se dirigían al living y abandonaban del cuarto de los "angelitos".

-mmm...-dijo la chica tomaba su mentón y cerraba los ojos pensativa-No lo se n.n

Al escuchar las respuestas los tres chicos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-¡¿Como no los sabes?!.-pregunto el uniceja molesto (N.H: ¡YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO TENGO UNA CEJA! ò.ó N.A: Tienes las dos cejas unidas por eso te digo uniceja u.u N.H: Aun así no las tengo unidas porque estas separadas 0,5 milímetros u.u N.A: No se nota ¬.¬ N.H: Se ve a kilómetros la diferencia ò.ó N.A: Si como tu digas u.u)

-Tomoka no podemos hacer la fiesta si no hay un lugar para hacerla.-se quejó Katsuo.

-Al menos organizaste quienes van ir ¿cierto?.-preguntó kachiro con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-Vamos a invitar al los sempais y por supuesto a la abuela de Sakuno u.u

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Nuestro príncipe del tenis se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativo. Cuando le había preguntado a la pelirroja si quería ser su novia, también estaba confesandole sus sentimientos pero, algo lo inquietaba y eso era las palabras de Momo-sempai. ¿Que le habrá parecido extraño a su sempai?.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En el bosque de la academia alice, una chica de ojos miel que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Cuando te vas a levantar y dejar el camino libre?.-pregunto un oji-carmesí molesto sosteniendo un manga en su mano derecha y la otra estaba en su bolsillo.

-Ah.-exclamó la castaña al darse cuenta que el pelinegro encontraba en frente de ella.

-¿Que esperas para levantarte?.-se quejó Natsume mientras la oji-miel obedecia.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó algo avergonzada.

-Esta bien, frutillas.-dijo Natsume mientras pasaba por al lado de ella.

En 3 segundos después

-¡Pervertido!.-gritó Mikan.

-No hagas escándalo, frutillas.-dijo el oji-carmesí aturdido por el grito de la castaña mientras seguía caminando.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si que eres un pervertido Natsume ¬.¬**

**Natsume: Que culpa tengo si ella me muestra su ropa interior ¬.¬**

**Mikan: ¡Mentiroso! .**

**Natsume: No grites, frutillas T.T**

**Ya dejen de pelear. Bueno Mikan y Natsume porfavor retírense. **

**Gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Sinceramente**** perdón por los HORRORES de ortografía es que aun no tengo instalado el word en la computadora y tengo que esperar a que "queridisima" hermanita se digne a darme el disco.**

**SALUDOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Katsuo: Hola!**

**Hola!**

**Katsuo: Aquí esta la continuación.**

**The prince of tennis y Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Katsuo: Nota: Gakuen significa academia. Baka significa idiota.**

**Katsuo: Esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente unos titulares, se dirigían a la academia, todos charlando y bromeando a excepción de un pelinegro con lentes que iba sin prestar atención a a ninguno de sus compañeros. Y iba pensando en otra cosa.

**Flash back.**

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la casa ryuzaki. Sentados en una mesa los dos uno frente al otro._

_-Me entere que rechazaste a Echizen.-dijo un joven de lentes mientras la chica ponía la cabeza gacha._

_-¿Porque lo rechazaste si el te gusta?.-pregunto Inui serio-_

_-El no me gusta.-negó desviando la mirada la chica._

_-Lo amas.-corrigió Inui mientras la chica daba un suspiro algo que Sakuno no podía negar._

_-¿Cual fue la razón?.-pregunto el chico._

_-¿Alguien te obligo a rechazarlo?_

_-¿Fuiste amenazada?-siguió haciendo preguntas._

_-Nada de eso.-negó la chica mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿Entonces el problema es Ryoma?_

_-No, el problema soy yo.-dijo la chica seriamente, sorprendiendo a su sempai._

_-Si yo le cuento un secreto ¿usted no se lo diría a nadie?.-pregunto la chica seriamente mientras lo miraba de manera fija._

_El chico afirmó con la cabeza._

_-¿Sabes que clase de chicos van a la academia alice?.-pregunto Sakuno obteniendo la respuesta negativa que ella esperaba._

_-Ser inteligente, fuerte, ágil, no es necesario para entrar a la academia.-dijo la chica._

_-Hay que nacer con algo llamado "Alice".-seguía hablando la chica mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre la mesa y abría su mano haciendo que aparezca una llama de fuego. _

_-¿C..Como...?-dijo sorprendido sin terminar de formular la pregunta._

_El sempai demostraba una gran sorpresa en su rostro apenas podía hablar y luego vio como la llama se apagó._

_-El Alice es un poder especial que puede ser de cualquier tipo desde la telepatía o volar hasta controlar el fuego o convertirse en gato.-dijo la chica tranquilamente sorprendiendo su sempai y haciendo que se la quedaba mirando fijamente._

_-Entonces esta es la razón por la cual tienes que ir a la academia.-dijo recuperando la compostura su sempai._

_-La academia alice es para proteger a esos chicos. Porque los intentan secuestrar y vender y también mandan muchas razones mas. También enseñan a que puedan controlar su alice mejor.-dijo la chica seriamente._

_-Rechacé a Ryoma porque no se como iba reaccionar si se enteraba de que soy una alice.-dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas._

_-Aunque no se lo dijera y lo aceptara, no estaría siendo sincera.-dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban mas de lagrimas._

_-¿Que haria usted en mi lugar?-dijo Sakuno con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_

**Fin del flash back**

-Inui.-dijo un oji-azul de cabellos rojizos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?.-pregunto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Momo?.-pregunto Eji.

-No.-contesto.

-Dijo que estaba saliendo con Ann, hace un mes y no nos dijo nada.-exclamó Eji mientras fuji observaba fijamente a Inui.

-Si eso ya lo sabia, vi como Momo se confesaba.-dijo Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta y sorprendiendo a los demás por lo que había dicho y el rostro de momo se tornaba rojo.

-¡¿Porque no nos dijiste?!.-reclamó Eji.

-Porque quería ver la expresión de Momo cuando nos lo dijera.-explicó Inui mientras seguía anotando.

-Es raro ¿que no lo hayas escuchado?.-dijo Oishi.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el sub capitán con preocupación.

-No, no ocurre nada.-contesto y se volvió a meter e sus pensamientos.

**Flash back**

_-Creo que deberías intentarlo.-dijo inui._

_-Si el te acepta no te acepta, al menos fuiste sincera y le mostraste esa parte de ti.-dijo Inui._

_-Lo pensare.-dijo la chica dándole una débil sonrisa a su sempai._

_-Bueno ya es hora de irme.-dijo Inui dijo parándose para marcharse._

_-Esta bien.-dijo la chica acompañándolo hasta la puerta_

**Fin del flash back**

Todos los titulares ya estaban entrando a la academia.**  
**

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la academia alice en el salón de los profesores.

-Deberíamos poner a la chica en la chica en otra clase diferente que en la de Natsume, seria de mala influencia para ella.-dijo un profesor.

-Natsume siempre se saltea las clases de Narumi tal vez si ponemos a la chica en la misma clase no se las va a saltear mas.-opino otro profesor.

-Conociendo a Natsume puede que eso fuera posible.-dijo Narumi apoyando la idea del profesor.

-Entonces ponemos a la chica en el mismo salon.-dijeron los profesores.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En otra parte de la Gakuen alice se encontraba una chica que buscaba a su hermano con enojo quien se encontraba arrecostado en un árbol sakura.

-¡NATSUME, NATSUME, NATSUME!.-gritó una chica pelo negro corto y de ojos carmesí,

-¿Que quieres?, Lunares ya te contagió su idiotez.-dijo Natsume molestó levantándose.

-No digas eso. Te venía a preguntar, ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE SAKUNO IBA VENIR A LA ACADEMIA ALICE?!.-gritó molesta dejando a su "querido" hermano sordo.

-A eso me olvide y creí que no era necesario.-contestó el chico.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ERA NECESARIO?!.-gritó aun mas molesta.

-Por cierto, ¿quien te dijo que Sakuno iba venir a la academia?.-pregunto Natsume.

-Ruka. Si el no me dice no me entero.-dijo molesta.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En el laboratorio.

**-**Hotaru, ¿que estas haciendo?

-Estoy trabajando no molestes.-dijo Hotaru

-Hotaru.-se quejó Mikan haciendo un puchero.

-BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA-hizo la maquina de hotaru golpeando a Mikan.

-¿Y eso porque fue?.-pregunto mikan con alguna lagrimas

-Te dije que no molestaras.-dijo Hotaru sin interés alguno.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katsuo: Esperamos que lo hayan podido disfrutar.**

**¿Puedes dejar de quitarme mis líneas? ¬.¬**

**Katsuo: Y con esto nos despedimos n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, ¿Me extrñaron?

Kaouru: ¿Quien te va extrañar?

¡Callate!, yo tampoco te extrñe

Kaoru: Menos mal

Sabias que puedo hacer que Momo te gane en cualquier cosa y dejarte en ridiculo en frente de todos.

Momo: Jajaja, Oíste

Estoy hablando con la serpiente no con el idiota

Momo y Kaoru: ¿A quien le dices serpiente/idiota?

Esperamos que disfruten del capitulo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, en una inmensa academia, era muy temprano, y un brillante sol la alumbraba. Un chico de ojos carmesí se encontraba en camino hacia las clases. Mientras un rubio con un conejito blanco de ojos rojos lo intentaba de alcanzar. Ambos estaban vestidos con los uniformes de secundaria. El rubio al no poderlo alcanzar dijo:

-¡Hey, Natsume, esperame!.-mientras el pelinegro se detenia para que el otro lo pudiera alcanzar.

-Alfin te alcanzó.-dijo el oji-celeste con alivio.

Lo unico que recibió el rubio fue un golpe en la cabeza.

-Y eso de que vino.-se quejó el rubió acaarisiaandose la parte golpeada.

-Eso fue por decirle a Aoi lo de Sakuno.-dijo Natsume molesto.

-Ella lo tenia que saber.-reclamó el otro.

-Se lo tenia que decir yo.-dijo Natsume.

-Pero aun así no me tendrias que haber golpado.-dijo el Ruka quejandosé del golpe.

-Ella me grito y casi me dejo sordo.-dijo este en su defenza.

Y los buenos amigos siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a su salón. Allí se encontraron con una hermosa chica de ojos miel y de cabello castaño claro y otra de ojos color violetas, de cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Hola Ruka-pyon y Natsume.-saludó la castaña con tipica sonrisa que hace feliz a cualquiera.

-Hola, Sakura e Imai-san.-saludo Ruka con una sonrisa sosteniendo una adorable conejo.

-Hola.-dijo la chica de ojos violetas sin nunguna expresión en su rostro.

-Hola, lunares.-dijo Natsume haciendo que Mikan se moleste.

Si esa era siempre la rutina de todas las mañanas, ir clases, saludarse con algunos amigos, aguantarse o mas bien ignorar a Luna que es una chica molesta que se pasa coqueteandole y saltaerse ciertas clases. Aunque se las ah salteado menos gracias a ...** ( : ¡CALLATE! N.A:Por? N.N: Eres molesta N.A: Tu eres el triple u.u)**

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Unas horas mas tarde. En la academia Seigaku, dos (Momo y Eji) se encontraban caminando por el pasillo dirigiendose hacia uno de los salones. Entraron buscando a sus compañeros del club de tenis. Se los encontraron y fueron a saludarlos.

-Hola, chicos.-saludaron los sempais.

-Hola-sempai.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Katsuo, Kachiro y Horio.

-¿Como estan?.-preguntaron los sempais.

-Bien y ustedes?-preguntaron el trío en unsiono.

-Bien.-dijeron los al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienen comida?.-pregunto Momo con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-Si tenemos, ¿porque?.-pregunto Kachiro sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su sempai.

-¡Momo, no venimos para comer!.-regañó Eji.

-Si, claro.-contesto este.

-Chicos, nos enteramos lo de la fiesta porque Tomoka nos invito, ella y Kawamura arreglarón que todo seria en el restaurante de sushi.-dijo Eji.

-Esa tomoka, siempre arregla todo sin consultarnos.-se quejó Horio.

-¿Que problema hay?.-dijo Kachiro defendiendo a su amiga.

-No teniamos un lugar donde lo puedieramos hacer asi que todo esta bien.-dijo Katsuo haciendo que su amigo Horio se moleste.

-¿Quedamos así?.-pregunto el oji-violeta con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.-dijo Katsuo.

-¿Tienen algo de comida?.-volvió preguntar nuestro querido Momo.

-Tu solo pensando en en comida, ¡ven aquí1.-regaño eji molesto sinchandole la oreja a Momo.

-¡Ahu, ahu, ahu, duele, duele sueltame, sueltame, sueltame, sueltame!-se quejó Momo mientras eji lo sacaba de salón.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la academia alice.

-Bueno chicos, voy a revisar si trajeron la tarea de hoy.-pregunto el profesor Jin un homre alto de tez blanca que usa lentes, de cabello rojizo.

-¡Ah, llegue tarde!.-dijo un alumno entrando al aula.

Al ver el profesor, su piel se puso en blanco y su rostro reflejaba un gran miedo.

-Llegando tarde a mi clase.-dijo el profesor molesto mientras sujetaba su varita con ambas manos.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo el alumno atemorizado mientras el profesor sostenia la varita con una sola mano haciendo que empiezé alargar chispas. Esto hizo que el alumno se asustara mas.

-Esta vez lo dejare pasar pero para la proxima ya sabes lo que ocurrira.-advirtió el profesor.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo el alumno asustado y fue inmediatamente a su lugar.

Unas horas mas tarde se encontraban fuera de clase. Un grupo de amigos se encontraban caminando alrededor de los dormitorios.

-¡Que suerte!.-exclamó lichou.

-¿De que hablas?.-pregunto Mikan.

-Del chico que llego tarde. El maestro Jin estuvo a punto de electrocutarlo.-Contestó el de anteojos.

-Si, a mi tambien una vez casi me electrocuta por hacerle frente, pero no lo hizo gracias a Hotaru.-dijo Mikan recordando el horrible momento.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

En un salón en la seigaku se encontraba una parte del club de tenis conversando.

-Chicos, mañana despues de clase voy hacer una fiesta de despedida para Sakuno junto con los chicos. ¿Van ir, verdad?.-pregunto Kawamura.

-Claro, no hay ningun problema. ¿En el retaurante de sushi, verdad?.-dijo Oishi.

-Sí, ¿y ustedes?.-pregunto Kawamura,

-Yo iré.-dijo Fuji mientras los demas asentían.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana despues de clases.-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-Sakuno ya tienes todo listo.-dijo la anciana entrando al cuarto de la muchacha.

-Solo me flatan algunas cosas que las tengo que poner mañana.-contesto la chica mientras cerraba una maleta.

-Vamos a cenar.-dijo Sumira abriendo mas la puerta para indicarle que fuera.

-Esta bien.-dijo Sakuno y ambas fueron hacia la cocina.

Se firigieron hacia el comedor y a Sakuno se le dibujo una bella sonrisa en sus labios al ver que lo que estaba servido era su platillo favorito.

-Gracias.-le dijo a su abuela mientras se quedaba maravillada viendo aquel plato de comida.

-¿Que esperas para comer?.-dijo su abuela sentandose en su lugar.

-Esta bien.-dijo Sakuno imitando la acción de Sumire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado

Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

**Perdon por las demoras espero que lo disfruten.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Era un día hermoso y soleado se sentia bien. Estaba su maletas hechas para irse, su uniforme colgado en una percha. Era el ultimo dia que le quedaba, el ultimo dia antes de estar encerrada en esa jaula, como si estuviera en una carcel. Conocia aquella academia mas que bien, no por nada la estuvieron ocultando desde que nació pero de alguna manera la habian encontrado, no podria escapar porque la persiguirian hasta el fin del mundo mientras tengan rastro de ella. Se levamto de la cama tranquilamente, eran las 8:00 a.m. Se saco el pijama y lo tendió sobre su cama, se puso unos jeans, un par de botas de cuero de color negro con tachas doradas, y una campera de jean con botones plateados. En su mente se preguntaba si deberia de hacerse la trenzas, aunque decidio no hacerselas porque ya no era la misma niña de antes. Doblo y guardo su pijama en la valija correspondiente, tendio su cama y organizo todo lo que le faltaba. Se dirgió hacia la cocina guiada por aquel aroma delicioso de comida, allí se encontraba su abuela sirviendo aquel delicioso desayuno. Mientras amabas comían tenian una buena charla. Estuvieron muy entretenidas hablando de todo un poco. Cuando Sakuno se perdio en el shopping cuando tenia seis años, cuando conoció a Tomoka y se hicieron amigas a causa de una pelea etc.

Hablaron de tantas cosas hasta que se cansaron.

Después, Sumire llamó alguien por el telefono y despues de 5 minutos un taxista se encontraba frente a la casa. Guió a su nieta hacia el taxi. Sakuno le pregunto a su abuela hacia donde se dirigian y la respuesta que recibio fue un "Ya veras" . Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron frente a un lugar.

Entraron allí y se encontraba todo oscuro. Derepente se encendieron las luces se encendieron y aperecieron sus amigos, diciendo: ¡SORPRESA!. Allí se encontraban sus sempais y titulres del club de tenis, su mejor amigas y sus amigos y compañeros de clase.

-¡Sakuno!.-dijo Eji dandole uno de sus abrazos a la castaña.

-Eji-sempai.-dijo Sakuno alegremente correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

-Gracias.-dijo Sakuno alegremente dijo mientras se separaba del abrazó.

-Ahora que llegó Sakuno empecemos.-dijo Oishi.

-Vamos a jugar pipong.-dijo Fuji.

-Los que pierdan tomaran mi nuevo especial jugo.-dijo Inui con un brillo en sus lentes.

-¿Es comestible?.-preguntp Kachiro.

-Si es muy comestible esta compuesto por todo tipo de cosas comestibles para seres humanos asi que no te preocupes. Esta vez no quedaran inconcientes como otras veces. Solo sentiran unos males estomacales por unos 15 minutos. Agradescan que esta vez fui muy piadoso-dijo Inui algo que puso a todos nerviosos especialmente a Horio.

-Las parejas ya estan hechas las hicimos mientras tu y sumire venian-dijo Oishi.

-Las parejas son:

Kachiro y Katsuo

Tezuka y Fuji

Horio y Tomoka

Momoshiro y Kaoru

Oishi y Eji

Inui y Kaeamura

Ryoma y Sakuno

Y Sumire sera nuestro alfrito.-dijo Inui.

Primero les tocó a Ryoma y Sakuno contra Horio y Tomoka. Sakuno se incomodo al estar al lado de Ryoma y se le formo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Yo tengo 4 años de experiencia en pin-pong" presumio nuestro uniceja mientras tomaba una paleta algo que a Tomoka le preocupo recordando que habia dicho lo mismo en el tenis y lo que habia ocurrido. "Mada mada mane" dijo su famosa frase un Echizen antes de golpear la pelota y obtener el primer punto, algo que su compañera sonrio hacia ese hecho. **(N.A: No conozco muy bien las reglas del ping pong, si hay algun error o alguna norma no coincide con la del pin pong, lo siento mucho).** La pareja volvio a sacar la pelota pero esta vez fue Sakuno quien sacó, por eso y un saque el cual Tomoka pudo devolverle con algo de difiultad y algo que la castaña lo devolvio con un golpe recto y rapido picando sobre la mesa, golpe que a Tomoka la asusto e intento devolver y no pudo. A Sakuno se le escapo un pequeña risita hacia la acción de su mejor amiga algo que la chica de dos coletas percibió y se molesto. Ryoma y Sakuno sacaron de vuelta. Después de unos minutos el marcador habia quedado en 7-2. Sakuno y Ryoma habian ganado. Despues fueron Tezuka y Fuji vs Oishi y Eji, y los ganadores fueron Eji y Kachiro y Katsuo vs Momoshiro y Kaoru y ganaron Momoshiro y Kaoru. Luego fue Eji y Oisho vs Momoshiro y Kaoru y los ganadores fueron nuestra pareja de oro, Ryoma y Sakuno vs Inui y Kawamura los ganadores fueron RyoSaku.. cof.. cof...cof fueron Ryoma y Sakuno. Y la ronda final Ryoma & Sakuno vs Eji & Oishi.

-Buena suerte la necesitaran.-dijo Oishi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aun te falta mucho.-dijo Ryoma.

Hay comenzo el partido ambas parejas devolvian la pelota y ninguno dejaba ceder hasta que Eji metió el primer punto. Pero la otra pareja no se quedo atras y metio un putno tambien. Despues de un rato el partido ya habia terminado en 7-5. Todos los que perdieron habian recibido el jugo de Inui incluyendo esté.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mientras en la Gakuen alice se encontraba una linda chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel vestida con el uniforme, una pollera azul con y buso negro con un moño dirigiendose hacia el labortario de Hotaru acompañada por Linchou. Se encontraba un robot, pidiendo un rabbito (dinero de Gakuen Alice) ambos se lo dieron y empezo a buscar sus nombre para ver si se encontraban en la lista y el robot dijo:

-Linchou, encontrado. Mikan Sakura, no existe.-palabras que hicieron moletar mucho a la castaña.

-¡¿Como que no estoy en la lista?!.-dijo mikan molesta mientras pateaba a ese robot.

-Buscando.-dijo el robot mientras hacia un ruidito raro.-Mikan Sakura, si esta en la lista. Pueden pasar.

-Valla manera de hacerme enojar.-dijo Mikan molesta mientras entraban.

-Tranquilizate Mikan fue un error.-dijo Linchou algo nervioso tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Entraron donde se encontraba hotaru, lo primero que hizo Mikan fue quejarse a su amiga a causa del robot de la entrada.

-¡Hotaru!-dijo una castaña molesta.

-¿Que quieres?.-dijo nuestra chica de ojos violesta sin darle mucho interes.

-Tu robot me dijo que no estaba en lista y lo tuve que golpear para que me encontrara.-se quejó Mikan.

-Talvez si no le pegaras te encontraria.-dijo Hotaru sin interes mientras solo se consentraba en hacer aquel aparato

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahora vine a verte a ti.-dijo Mikan mientras se tiraba a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!-decia la pistola de Hotaru mientras golpaeaba a mikan.

-Eres mala Hotaru.-dijo la oji-miel haciendo drama pero la pelinegra no le dio inetres.

-¡HOTARU!.-dijo Mikan molesta mientras alzaba su puño con la intención de pegarle a la recien nombreda pero fue detenida por Linchou.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Despues que se les paso elefecto de aquel horrible jugo se dirgieron hacia el restaurante Kawamura donde estaba e padre de kawamura esperandolos con una sonrisa. Despues él comenzó a servir el sushi y dijo «coman todo lo que quieran». Para todos aquellos que habian probado ese jugo asqueroso comer el sushi era lo mejor para sacarse el mal sabror.

-Te vamos extrañar mucho, Sakuno.-dijo Eji.

-Yo tambien.-le dijo esta.

Luego Momoshiro empezo a conar chistes sin gracia alguna por un buen tiempo hasta que Kaoru le dijo «Ya, callate. ¡Aburres!». Y asi Momoshiro y Kaoru comenzaron a dicutir. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y gritaban cada vez mas fuerte como si fuera una competencia. Basto que Tezuka dijera «comportense» para que estos dos se callaran y dieran la espalda.

Despues un flash de una camara a todos les llamó la atención.

-Hay que sacar algunas fotos.-comentó Sumire mientras sostenia la camara y salia la foto.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Una chica de tez blanca, ojos rojos y cabello negro se caminaba alrededor de la academia Alice muy pensativa.

-*¿Habra cambiado mucho?*-pensaba-*¿Seguira usando aquellas trenzas?*

-*¿Me recordara?*.-seguia pensando-*Hace varios años que no nos vemos*

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Me recordara?».-decia un chico de cabello castaño y tez blanca que nunca cambia la expresión de sus rostro.

-Deja de leer mis pensamientos.-dijo Aoi algo molesta.

-«Hace varios años que no nos vemos».-dijo Koko sin hacerle caso a la pelinegra.

-¡Que pares!.-pidió Aoi.

-Ya para, Koko.-pidio un chico con el mismo color de ojos que la chica de tez algo morena y de cabellos negros.

-¡Justo que estaba a punto de saber en quien estaba pensando!.-se quejó el chico algo que pelinegro no paso por desapercivido,

-¿Tienes novio?.-pregunto el pelinegro a su pequeña hermana.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?.-dijo la chica algo extrañada.

-¿Tienes novio?.-volvió a reiterar el chico acercandose a la pelinegra.

-No, hermano.-dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-¿Te gusta alguien?.-siguio haciendo preguntas.

-No.-conesto la chica mientras hacia algunos pasos para atras.

-¿Segura?.-decia el chico mientras se acercaba mas.

-Sí.-dijo la chica ya cansada de sus preguntas,

-¿Entonces en quien estabas pensando?.-pregunto el chico.

-En Saku, me pregunto si se acordara de mi.-dijo la chica algo triste.

-No seas tonta, es obvio que se acuerda de ti.-dijo Natsume despeinando un poco a su hermana y ella le daba una sonrisa,

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-A verla.-dijo Eji mientras le arrebataba-¡Ah, sali masticando el sushi!.-exclamó Eji.

-Ahora ponganse todos juntos.-pidió Sumire.

Todos se juntaron. Nuestra castaña se encontraba entre medio de Eji y Ryoma. Cuiriosamente Sakuno es empujada por eji hacia Ryoma mientras es sacada la foto.

-Lo siento, Sakuno.-dijo Eji disculpandose por el «accidente».

-No pasa nada.-dijo la castaña dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Mikan se encontraba en el laboratorio barriendo. Hotaru estaba concenttrada en hacer su invento y Lichou solo observaba.

-Dejale de quitar el trabajo a los robots.-pidió la pelinegra de ojos violetas y de tez blanca.

-Es que quiero hacerlo.-dijo Mikan haciendo un puchero.

-No te voy a pagar lo hagas, solo te descontare algunos rabbitos de lo que me debes.-dijo Hotaru,

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Ahora que me acuerdo hoy o mañana, iba venir una chica que va traer Narumi.-dijo la castaña para comenzar a hablar de un tema.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Estaban todos sus sempais y amigos estaban reunidos allí y habian preparado todo eso por ella por ella. Eji le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-No llores, Saku.-dijo Eji mientras ella se secaba las lagrimas.

-Lo siento.-se diculpó ella.

-Nunca que me imagine que todos iba hacer esto por mi.-dijo la chica con felicidad.

-¿Como no ibamos a hacer esto?.-dijo Momo.

-Eres como nuestra hermana pequeña.-dijo Kawamura.

-Y yo, ¿como no lo voy hacer? si eres mi mejor amiga.-dijo Tomoka mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias.-dijo ella sinceramente mientras se escapaban otro par de lagrimas.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

-A mi no me interesa.-dijo la oji-violeta.

-Pero no es raro que la hayan encontrado a los 14 años.-dijo Mikan.

-Es normal, muchos han ingresado teniendo 14 años.-dijo Hotaru.

.¿Enserio?.-pregunto Mikan sorprendida.

-Si.-contesto Hotaru.

-Por ejemplo Kimiya de la clase F-C entró a los 14 años.-dijo Lichou.

-¡Yo no sabia!.-chilló la castaña.

x-o-o-o-3-o-o-o-x

Todos ya se habian ido del restaurante Kawamura. Sakuno se encontraba en su habitacion poniendose el uniforme para irse a la Gakuen Alice. Un hombre con un uniforme estaba subiendo sus maletas a la limusina. Sus sempais y amigos se encontraban en la puerta.

Sakuno se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Todos le dieron un abrazo incluyendo Ryoma, Tezuka y Kaoru. Cuando habia abrazado a Ryoma se le habian escapado algunas lagrimas. Luego de despedirse se subio a la limusina que se dirgió hacia la Gakuen Alice.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Esperamos que lo hayan difrutado.**

**Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior.**

**Eji: Hola! Licht tambien queria compartirles algo.**

**Oishi: Para tener los fics que mas te gusten en tu compitador sin la necesidad de copiar y pegar.**

**Eji: Te presentamos el Fanfictiondownloader. Solo tienes que ingresar el link del fic y poner el formato en cual lo quieras descargar y listo. **

**Oihi: Aquí esta el link para descargar: . **

**Cualquier ayuda que necesiten porfavor mandenmen un PM.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
